Phosphorus-containing glasses such as a phosphate glass, a fluorophosphate glass, etc., are widely used in fields of optical glasses such as a high-refractivity high-dispersion glass and a low-dispersion glass and filter glasses for color sensitivity correction. Japanese translation version No. 3-500162 of PCT publication discloses a phosphorus-containing optical glass.